Do I Not Bleed?
by Lost-Soul-of-the-Wind
Summary: A Clone's life is simple: serve the Emperor! Clone No.184 of the 501st is a killing machine. He has no emotions, no free will he, will lay down his life without question. But life decides to throw a twist he is not prepared for. In the form of...
1. NOble Mission

Plot: The life of a Clone is simple: serve your Emperor! Many follow blindly into the flames of a new saga without a second thought. Clone No.184 is a killing machine. He has no emotions, no free will; he will lay down his life without question. Now on a plot to take out the Queen of Naboo, he must face his greatest challenge yet. This takes place ten years after ROTS.

Author's notes: I do not own any of the characters that are from the movie; such as Obi-Wan, Yoda, Anakin, and such. People that have never been seen before were made up from my own mental world. Again I say, if there are any problems containing my fic then don't hesitate to make your thoughts known. I am a big girl and am up for criticism. I truly hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it!

* * *

The swamps of Naboo were always a place of peace for as long as anyone could remember. Many claimed since it had been thirty years that the droid invasion of the Trade Federation had taken place, it was reason enough to say they were safe. Even with the passing of the Great Jedi Purge, the people of Naboo never thought much of the Clone Wars. It was a shame most were kept in the dark. It was a shame that their Queen had other plans in mind.

One quite step after another, a cluster of Clone Troopers came closer to the city of Theed. They had a mission: to crush any form of treason. Confident were they and with Darth Vader their chief and commander, who wouldn't be.

Of course Darth Vader was not on the ground with them. The dark Jedi had to run things back on the ship which was secretly docked a couple hundred meters away. This was nothing more then a suicide mission. Race blindly into the palace and kill the Queen and her subordinates. That seemed simple enough for the 501st division. Too bad there were masses of Jedi hidden away on this planet. They had escaped Order 66 and fled to Neutral ground, only to mass together a plan to overthrow the growing Clone Army.

A snapping sound woke Gunner from the cause of this mission. He was adorned in the apparel of the Clone Army though he wasn't enjoying it. The new uniforms they had for them were quite uncomfortable! Some even murmured about them being unstylish, though it wasn't spread around. He did have a different uniform then the rest; all snipers did.

"Get down," bounded a hushed voice of their leading Clone officer.

Gunner didn't even crouch. Yes, clones were thought to be a bunch of mindless drones but that's where people were wrong. Each one had formed their own personalities. Ginner was one who preferred to be his own man at times. "It was only me, Kurt."

The clone with yellow markings upon his shoulders rose and shook his head. He didn't like the name assigned to him, but it was better then Clone No.8163. Turning his blaster settings to manual, the commander signaled them all to move along. "Don't talk to me like that. I am over you now!"

"What? You are promoted just because Vader doesn't want to get his cape dirty?" Gunner began to walk with Kurt not to far behind him. "I am getting sick of his fucking orders."

"Well, I would rather be down her fighting then sitting around and guarding a giant ball in the sky." Kurt added.

The two grew silent for a time. There was nothing left to say on that matter. Kurt was right whether Gunner wanted to admit it or not. The 501st was the best of the best. Any battalion that could fight without mercy or a second thought was number one in any blood sucking Imperialist's book.

"You know…"

Gunner raised his hand. The sudden movement caused Kurt's voice to vanish into the wind. Both of them crouched into the greenery. Where had their men gone? Had they been so engrossed in their conversation that they lost track of them?

Just as a bird flew off into the abyss of the night, blaster fire lit up the clearing. Kurt could hear the cries of his fellow comrades. Dashing off into the distance, the commander was also gone from Gunner's vision. He set his sniper rifle to auto and ran toward the fighting.

When he came to a halt behind a massive truck of a tree, he raised his gun. The scope revealed not only the Naboo guard but also the Jedi which were rumored to be present.

Voices of men groaning mingled with the blaster fire and saber crackling. The thirty clones had been reduced to ten in only a few minutes. Like always, Kurt was the center of attention but he deserved it. A man who fought without a flinch was quite a man indeed.

Gunner focused. There was not a hint of sweat on his forehead as he pulled the trigger. One Jedi down and seven left to go. He took aim and fired once more but this time a Jedi had evaded the shot.

There was no grunt or curse under his breath. Too many times had this scenario happened to him but it was all part of his subconscious battle tactics. When you spent most of your life fighting everything that was dubbed the enemy, one never forgot old habits. He was, how do you say, a killing machine.

Quite a distance from where the small battle was taking place, Gunner crouched to one knee behind a shrub. His movements were graceful. Rising up his sniper rifle, he could hear the sounds of his pursuer. It wasn't long before a man came bounding his way. He wasn't a Jedi and for a flicker of an instant, Gunner was happy for that. Taking out guards were easier then Jedi.

_Five, four, three, two_: Gunner counted in his head. He shot at the man though there was something that troubled the clone. Why did it sound like there were two shots fired. He was the only one.

The sizzle of his helmet caused Gunner to turn his attention to the left. He spotted another guard. It seemed these Naboo hicks were more intelligent then he thought. They must have known that one man couldn't take down a sniper.

Shots were continuously fired by the guard and so the clone decided that a sniper rifle was not needed here. He slung rifle over his shoulder. With his blaster in hand, Gunner began to fire rapidly. This was going to prove to be trouble for him in the end. If the enemy caught wind that there was more fighting then just the masses of clones and guards, then he would have no cover.

Gunner reached for his comlink. "We have a problem down here boys! We need…"

Suddenly there was a silver ball that flew to his side. Red lights flashed around it. It didn't take him long to figure out that this was a grenade! The clone dropped his comlink and leapt out of the way. The flames from the blast licked his suit, causing it to turn black.

The problem was not over. In fact, the worse case scenario had happened upon the clone. His suit had caught on fire. He could feel the flimsy material began to melt and mold to his body. There was a protective black jump suit under his amour but in time it wouldn't help.

He rolled franticly, his hands scurrying to release himself from his burning inferno. The foot steps of the guard had halted. Gunner didn't take notice. He didn't even feel the ground disappear beneath him for he could feel his arms begin to burn.

A refreshing wave of awkwardness came over him. Water was all he could see from his goggles. Still, the air in his helmet had diminished. He tried to lift it from his head but it was all in vain. Coming to the surface, his eyes glanced in every direction for a way to escape his prison.

His arms began to move in tune with his legs as he reached a rocky wall. Without any more thoughts, Gunner began to smash his head against the rocks. Pain throbbed through his temples but he needed to be free. Never had he felt such insanity. Over and over again his head would move toward the rocks until a crack sounded. He couldn't hear it over the roar of the waterfall. The only signal for him to halt was when cool air began to leak in from a crack by his ear.

White covered fingers reached to a crack on the very top of his helmet. The muscles in his arms began to burn from the pressure. With a grunt, his helmet split in two. Gunner choked and coughed as he now gripped tightly upon a rock. His dark hair was wet with water and his eyes red from smoke but he was alive.

The pain that coursed through his body only heightened when he gazed upward. How high was the elevation that he fell from? His brown eyes squinted. He nearly fell back into the water when he realized what he had lived through. Surly that fall would have killed a man! Gunner rolled onto his back.

He was exhausted! There was no telling where he was since he had gone quite a distance to lead some of the guards away from his fellow clones. Suddenly a grunt came from him. Kurt! What had happened to Kurt?

A long groan came from his lips. He was going to have to get back to the ship! There was no way that he could go back up that cliff!

Legs that were once sturdy shook like leaves in autumn. He slowly went from rock to rock until his feet were planted on the river bed. Theed was right in front of him but he could not enter. Failure was all that the clone could think of; he had failed. This feeling was not for the empire but for the men he served with. How could he tell them that he fell from a cliff, leaving the men with no back up? His stomach turned. Now the Queen would be on alert. Theed would be imperturbable.

This thought and many others continued to haunt him. He had walked quite a distance with nothing more then shrubbery and more shrubbery to gaze upon. Where was he? There was no way he would admit to being lost but there he was, lost without a hope.

He considered long and hard on whether or not he should rest for the night. Wounds were all over his body. It was going to be hard to carry on without a single moment of sleep.

As if it couldn't get any worse, trouble seemed to raise its ugly head. Gunner reached for his blaster when a body suddenly appeared in front of him. It wasn't the enemy and it sure as hell wasn't one of his men. He aimed for the boy. "Don't move kid."

Eyes of blue locked with the man adorned in white. The child was no older then twelve and what he was doing out here was far beyond Gunner's mind. With a body set to quivering, the boy raised his hands into the air.

"I said don't move!" Gunner thought it silly to be pointing a blaster at a child but maybe there could be a ray of hope for the clone. "You shouldn't be out here all alone. Bad things can happen."

Still, the boy did not reply. Gunner took the opportunity to take a few steps closer. He was tired and could feel his body falling into numbness. Whatever he was going to do he was going to do it fast. "Alright kid, turn around."

Gunner reached to his belt and opened a small box attachment. He took out a long metal wire that looked very much like string. More so, it was used for holding together a mobile suit that was falling apart on the battle field, but it would have to do for tying up this boy. The last thing Gunner needed was a kid screaming that there was a clone in the swamps.

He could feel the shaking of the boy. Did he strike that much fear into people and aliens alike? If that was the case, he was doing his job well. "Sit down."

The boy continued to be obedient, even as he was tied to the trunk of a tree. He had no idea what to expect. There was no moment to run though he should have tried. "Are you going to kill me?" his voice was no more then a muffled squeak.

Gunner knitted his brow. "Sure, why not."

The clone rose to his feet and reached to his belt once more. He would come back for the boy when he had a good rest. Gunner had no idea of this area and this boy was going to help him find his way back to his group. A small device was fastened against the bark of a tree.

"What's… that?" the boy asked.

"It's a monitoring turret." He put his blaster in the holster on his thigh. "You move out of a thirty inch radius… you'll be blasted into tiny pieces."

The boy's eyes over flowed with fear. He watched the clone begin to leave. "You're not going to leave me here!"

There was no response from Gunner as he disappeared into the masses of trees. He wiggled for a moment. Now he turned his eyes back onto the turret. His feet came out from underneath him only to press against his chest. He kicked a stick that was at his feet. The stick rolled away from him only to be shot three times.

With a gulp, the boy gazed at the dust upon the ground. He wasn't going to make any movements. He just prayed that someone would discover him or the clone would come back.

* * *

This is a first chapter to a story that could blossom into an epic adventure. Please tell me what you think of it so far. Flames are welcomed. 


	2. Sit and Wait

Hmm… I am seeing that not too many are interested in this story. If there is something lacking then I would be glad to know. It seems all my others that regard love and passion do well but not this one.

Oh well, on another note. I should have mentioned that there is a bit of swearing in this fic. The clones are like soldiers so I thought it best to keep them that way. It will lighten up; I promise! Just a note, posts will happen once a week since school and work are pounding me into the ground. I hope this isn't a problem for anyone.

Ok now I will quit my babbling and let you, the reader, continue onto the next chapter! Till next time.

* * *

The morning dew was pressed upon the ground though the dampness didn't bother the clone. He had nested himself within the haven of the trees. Naboo would be on full alert and probably have their men scouting the underbrush. As his eyes opened, the memory of last night seemed like a dream. He wanted to hear the murmurings of men chatting away but instead, all he could hear were babbling birds.

"Ah, dam it." He whispered while running his hand over his face. "I go from one hell hole to the next."

He slowly descended from the tree. His movements were anything but graceful now. No doubt his body would be bruised and he was sure that he torn a muscle in his left arm. Surprisingly there was no headache. He could take a blaster wound or a broken leg but not the pounding in his temples. It drove him insane.

Gunner let out a deep sigh. It was high time that he went back for that boy. There would be no good in traveling during the day time. Maybe he should have gone back to sleep but his body was on a high; he needed to get back to the ship.

His eyes swept to the tree trunks. He had ventured in the dark and so not to forget where the boy was sitting, he decided to mark them some how. In the end, Gunner had used the hilt on his blaster.

When he had reached the place where he had left the boy, he wasn't surprised to see that the kid hadn't moved. He walked over to the turret and disarmed it. The boy was sleeping. Gunner found it hard to believe that a kid could fall asleep in such an awkward position. Still, he had slept in all sorts of places. He shuttered at remembering the time he was in Dagohbah.

He knelt beside the boy and began to untie him. "Wake up kid."

The boy lifted his head slowly. Tension in his wrists began to fade as he felt the freedom to wiggle. "You came back."

"Of course." Gunner stood to his feet and grasped the boy's arm. "Can't leave bait out in the open."

The child hung his head as he was pulled along with the clone. He wasn't much of a speaker though even through the clone's tough exterior; he knew he would live to see another day. "Me as bait?" He paused, showing forth a cunning nature. "You need my help don't you."

"I don't need your help." Gunner replied with a snort.

"I think you do. Other wise you would have killed me by now."

With a roll of his eyes, Gunner shoved the boy in front of him. He wasn't going to tolerate some kid who said what he wanted when he wanted. Gunner himself wasn't able to do that most of the time. Well, with Kurt it was a different story. Men of the 501st had been through tough times together. It was hard not to form a bond.

"Listen kid, there is nothing stopping me from pulling this trigger. If you don't shut the fuck up then I will kill you sooner then I planned."

The boy closed his mouth and didn't say a word for a long while. His blue eyes glanced around the small path they were walking through. "Oh, now I get it. You can use me for an ultimatum if someone finds you." He paused. "Where are we going?"

Gunner's eyes were also on a hunt for anything that would help him catch his bearings. "Back to my men."

"There are more of you?"

"I wouldn't come alone now would I? Now shut up." Gunner shoved the boy though his own movements were less nimble. He had no clue where to go. The only thing he knew was to go up. "I need to get up there."

"To the city?" asked the boy.

Gunner rolled his eyes. "Yes, to the city. What's the quickest way up?"

Once again the boy thought of what he was going to say. One lone clone wouldn't do much though he was just a child. "It's…"

A strong hand gripped the boy's shoulder. He squirmed from the touch as he could feel the pressure upon his pressure point. Gunner sneered. "No crap or I promise you that your family will never find your body when I am done with you."

The child shook his head. "No sir."

"Good, now let's keep moving kid."

The boy did as he was told, his legs taking longer strides as to keep up with Gunner's. He was frightened but one would never know it. For the first time in years, he was dreading the night to come. In the past he loved to romp in the darkness and see all the wild creatures yet what would it bring? What would happen when the clone was done with him? He shuttered.

His mind began to work like a tiny hyper drive. He needed to keep this guy talking. "I have a name you know."

"You think I care?"

"It's Canto."

Gunner was obviously in his own world. His sniper rifle pointed in every direction as he became the elite solider once again. "What?"

"Canto. My name is Canto." The boy repeated. "What do they call you?"

"Clone No.184."

There was a hint of curiousness in Canto's eyes. He had never seen a clone before and to be talking with one seemed marvelous; even though he was ready to die from fight. "You're a number?"

Gunner glanced over his shoulder and gave a dirty look to the boy who was falling behind. "What's wrong with that?"

"It just seems odd."

One could tell that Gunner was reaching the end of his rope with this boy. Did he ever shut up? He was the bloody hostage! Gunner shook his head though he didn't get the chance to turn to the boy once more. A rustle in the bushes had caught his attention.

Gunner took a step forward, his finger on the trigger. Like a frightened mouse, Canto backed away but he was too curious to flee.

The clone sauntered up to the bushes; his face set to a sneer. Nozzle pushed away the bushes in Gunner's view until his eyes beheld a sight of horror. There upon the ground lay his fallen comrades. His eyes glanced up. How could they have gotten all the way down here when the battle had taken place near the city?

He dropped his gun to his side. Gunner breathed out a deep sigh; a sigh that was filled with annoyance. All had once been his friends, if you wanted to call them that. He turned around when Canto poked his head from behind the bushes. "184!" he shouted.

Canto had fallen silent. He had never seen dead bodies before. A shiver ran down his spine as he came to stand beside Gunner. "Are these…"

"They must have thrown them off the cliff." Gunner gritted his teeth. "Grimy bastards."

All hope was not lost, for a groan came from the pile. Gunner quickly began to push away the bodies. One rolled to the feet of Canto. The boy said not a word but he didn't think it would matter since the clone was too busy discovering who was making the noise.

He came to a halt in the middle of the pile. His arms scooped up the wounded trooper about the chest and dragged him to a nearby tree. Gunner removed the mask. There was no need to ask for a name. Even though they all looked alike, after a while, each man was told part by their scars. The clone groaned.

Canto was in shock. They both looked identical! He, being a small boy, decided that it was because they were twins but then he remembered what his father said about clones. Every clone looked alike so technically they were all related.

The clone, who was dazed, groaned once more; his eye lids slowly lifting. A small smile crossed his lips. "Gunner."

"Save your strength Mac." Gunner stated in a firm voice as he patted Mac on the shoulder. "I'm glad you made it."

Canto scrunched his nose. "I though you said you name was…"

"Who's the kid?" asked Mac.

With a shake of his head, Gunner turned his gaze away from the both of them. The Naboo would not just leave these bodies here to rot. Some how he knew they would be back in a matter of time. He turned to face Canto. "Hey kid. Where do you live?"

The brunette tilted his head. He would get in trouble if he brought these men to his house. His mother would faint and his father; well, let's just say his father would be less than thrilled. "I…"

"No games kid!" Gunner gritted his teeth. "He's going to die if we don't get him some help and it would be your entire fault if he did. Do you want him to haunt you forever?"

Mac knew Gunner well and if it was convincing that someone needed, then one would call up Gunner. The guy was a regular interrogator. No man was left alive after he was finished; they all asked to be shot in the end. "Gunner…"

With a raise of his hand, Gunner kept his intense gaze on Canto. The boy was almost in tears. "No… I will take you but it's up there."

"What?" Mac made a face as he tried to move, though the pain hindered his movements. "That's up in the city! We can't get in there."

Gunner rose to his feet. "Well, if he can sneak out at night then obviously he can sneak us in. Night would be best. If someone sees our uniforms then we might as well cruse the Emperor and die."

"But Gunner… the city… it will be swarmed with them! There's no telling that these people will turn us in when we get there."

A devilish grin came across Gunner's face as he folded his arms across his chest. He had already thought of that. No one would call him a fool for he was always two steps a head. Last night was an example of how he was not a god but no one would ever know that. "That's why we have him. He can stay tied to you."

"There has to be more to that then just hanging onto a boy." Mac replied. "I don't trust it."

Gunner took a seat beside Mac, his eyes locked upon the boy just incase he wanted to run. His voice became a whisper. "In one day, Vader will have back up and we will swarm the city. No one will be able to stop them and that's when we come out from hiding. One day, Mac, one day and we can go back into battle."

Mac shook his head. He couldn't help but smile at Gunner. "You're a complete and total ass, you know that?"

There was a smile upon Gunner's lips but it didn't last long. "What about Kurt? Did he escape? I don't see his body in the pile."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mac sighed. "So, now what do we do?"

No answer seemed fit for the moment. Gunner wasn't one to sit and wait though that was his job; to sit and wait. All he wanted to know was that Kurt was alright. Many of his close friends had fallen in battle but Kurt and he had always seemed to sneak through the cracks. He patted Mac on the back while thinking of a warm bed. "We sit and wait. Sit and wait."


	3. Unwanted Visitors

Huzzah, finally got around to writing another chapter! Arn't you proud? Ok, so here is the third. I do hope it is as good as the other two. And if you are a person who doesn'treview but is a faithful reader; please review! Nothing makes me want to get chapter's done faster then a flood of reviews!

Ok, here you go, and enjoy.

* * *

Gunner gazed up into the canopy of leaves. This planet reminded him of the battle on Kashyykk. No, it wasn't as tropic but the plants were somewhat similar and birds were always calling out into the sky. Even when the sun had set, one could hear the eerie squawks. Missions varied from time to time but he admitted that this was better then Felucia. The visions of that place would forever haunt his memories.

His dark eyes peered through the darkness. There was Canto. He had fallen asleep a little while ago and now was the time to wake the boy up. It was odd that he didn't make a point to run at any time nor did he shrink back in fear of him. This boy was truly odd. "Hey kid, get up!"

Canto lifted his head from the dirt covered ground. He didn't say a word as he watched Gunner lift Mac upon his shoulders. His wrists were beginning to hurt from having the metal wire constantly rubbing against them. The wire had created two red rings which were on the verge of bleeding but he would not complain.

With Mac upon his shoulders, Gunner nodded his head. "Let's get going." When Canto hesitated, Gunner glared at him. "Come on kid."

Being called kid was beginning to get on his nerves but what was he going to do? Instead of making a fuss, he began his truck through the trees. It wasn't easy getting through the thick forest. Gunner swore he was going to kill the kid when they came to the edge. All he could see was miles and miles of grass; not to mention the giant cliff still in sight. "You think this is a game Jackass?"

Canto turned his head to glance behind him. He had never heard so much swearing in all his life! "Didn't your mother teach you that swearing is bad?"

"Get moving!"

With a glare of his own, Canto pointed toward the cliff. Gunner shook his head in confusion. The only reply from the boy was a shake of his head. He began to walk toward the cliff and suddenly was walking up it. Gunner's eyes squinted. There were tiny steps engraved into the cliff yet they gave the illusion of just being ordinary indentations. He shook his head. "Locals…"

A few moments passed by till Gunner thought he was going to collapse. He either needed to get into shape or make Mac loose a few pounds. The whole journey up the steps was killing him. It was a good thing that they had reached the top. Gunner glanced around. This was nothing more then a classic city. Ha, many had been classic cities until they dared to take on the Emperor. Soon these Naboo would be crushed into the dust.

Gunner took his free hand and gripped tightly onto the boy's shoulder as a warning. Canto said nothing but dashed off into the streets. The clone followed close behind.

This was a game of survival. He could feel his pulse begin to quicken with adrenaline. If one person was out, only one, then it would be game over for them. He pressed his back against a wall as he caught his breath. Canto wrapped his tiny fingers about Gunner's white arm. "It's not far from here. Keep going. The guards are out patrolling."

"You sound like you care."

"I don't care about you." Canto sighed. "Just him."

There was a hint of distain in the boy's tone that made Gunner snarl. It was like looking into a mirror. This kid acted just like him but with more honor then he. He hated it but this kid was his ticket to freedom.

Once again they were weaving through the back allies. Canto was agile though he halted in front of a small door. The home was nothing more then an apartment. When Canto opened the door, Gunner was surprised to find that the outside didn't do justice to the inner furnishings.

Gunner had hardly noticed the people sitting in the room off to the side. The boy led him straight into the kitchen with not a word to anyone else. Laying Mac on the table, Gunner quickly glanced to the door frame. Screams were all he could hear and so he reached for his blaster.

An older woman stood in the hall, her face mangled in horror. She would have fainted if her body wasn't in a state of complete and utter shock. "Canto!"

The boy was calm as he grasped his mother's hand. "Mama, I am alright. Please don't scream! He won't hurt us! Please mama!"

"Abbie! Abbie! Call the guards!" she shouted.

In a last attempt to keep his presence secret, Gunner leapt over the table. His hand reached out and grasped the woman's. That only made things worse for she squirmed to get away. "Shut the fuck up lady!" He pointed the blaster to her head. "See that man over there. He is injured and he needs help. I need you to shut your face and help him! Understand? No guards, no hassles!"

Her breaths began to calm after a few minutes. How could she refuse such an offer though when she gazed her son's wrists, her nearly had a heart attack. "Canto!"

Gunner rolled his eyes. "I said shut up!"

Just as Gunner was about to loose his patience, another person entered the scene. A girl; no older then twenty; stood behind him. She dropped the chrome tray and took a step backward.

That's all Gunner needed was more people to deal with. He took the woman and flung her down upon one of the chairs. Waving the blaster in the woman's face, he glanced to the girl and then to Canto. "Get over in the corner!"

"No wait, Abbie can help! She is a medicine woman!" Canto stood in front of his sister. "She can help."

Slight hesitation caused Gunner to rethink this whole plan. There was nothing but utter chaos. "Is there anyone else in the house?"

The woman shook her head as both her hands came to rest on her brother's shoulders. Gunner didn't waste any more time. He tilted his head toward Mac who lay on the table. "Go on… help him." It seemed all these family members were slow in their movements and it was grating on the clone. "Come on! He won't bite."

Abbie walked up to the table, her eyes scanning the white plates. Her blue eyes came to rest upon Gunner; eyes that could pierce through stone. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know." Gunner kept the blaster pointed at their mother. "Just fix him!"

She took her time in running her fingers against the plates. They were cool to the touch; nothing like she had ever felt before. "Release my brother and I will help him."

"What?"

"The wire! It's cutting his wrists!" she hollered.

Gunner began to loosen the wire until the boy was free. He raced to his mother's side. This family was surly an odd one but it must have been luck since this girl knew her medicine or at least that was what he hoped. Reaching into his pocket; Gunner took out the turret. He stuck it to the wall.

"Five inches?" asked Canto.

An askance glance came from Gunner as he walked past the two and went over to the table. He glanced over Mac's body. Abbie had already taken off the plated suit and now Mac was left in his black body suit. "He seems to have been hit with something." She drew closer to Mac's side, her fingers feeling about his rib cage. "Three broken ribs and there is some swelling in his abdomen."

Gunner turned to her. She sighed. "It was a blaster. No doubt about that. As a solider I would think you would know everything about a blaster wound."

"It's never swelled."

"Then you have never been hit below the stomach. All his digestive organs are from the rib cage and down. It's only natural that they will swell but he needs these ribs to be set."

Gunner tilted his head, his eyes taking sideways glances to Canto and his mother. "We can have a medic set that."

"No, you have to do it now. The bones are pressing against his vital organs. If you leave him any longer then it will cause internal bleeding… and he will die."

It seemed that the worst things had to happen when he was on duty. First it was an ambush gone wrong, now the life of Mac was in danger once again. There was no other option to take. He couldn't man this place alone with three people in it. What if one escaped? "Fine then. Set it."

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

Abbie shook her head. She had taken care of many people when ill though never set a broken bone. Arms were easy but not ribs. "I am not strong enough."

"Then I'll do it."

"But you don't know what to do!"

"Then tell me what to do dam it!" He raised his hand in the air and smacked it on the table. After a moment of awkward silence, Gunner gritted his teeth. "Show me what to do."

Abbie began to wave her hand around as she thought. "Um… you put one hand on his side and the other on his stomach."

"O.k." Gunner did as she had told him to. He could see the sweat billowing down the sides of her face. She was good at hiding her fear, he had to admit. Still, she was the enemy and the enemy knew the same tricks. "Now what?"

"Push inward hard and fast."

Abbie held her breath as Gunner pushed on Mac's sides. Loud and ear piercing screams came from the clone. He began to thrash about violently. Gunner held him down while Abbie placed both hands on Mac's face. "Shush… your ok now. Just a set rib… shhh."

Soon Mac lay on the table; his breaths calm a regular. No one had said a word for a good hour until Abbie decided to break the silence. "What will you do now? He can't be moved or it will pop out of place again."

Gunner mulled over his words. She presented a good question and he was going to answer but did she have to be so nice about it? Like come on, he just invaded their home! "We will stay here of course. Until our men come."

"Your men?"

"Bloody hell woman, if I am here then there is a whole god damn fleet hanging around." He waved his blaster in her face. "We will have no squealers. One step outside that door and you'll have a blaster through your back."

He turned around. "Where are all your communications?"

"We only have one. It's over there."

Abbie quickly looked over to her mother. It was obvious that the woman thought she was mad for revealing their only means of communication. She rose to her feet and began to pick up the white plates. Quickly, Abbie slipped the comlink Mac had clipped to his belt.

Taking his fist, Gunner smashed the device and came up behind Abbie. He gripped her upper arm till her jaw dropped from the pain. "Ah!" she cried.

"Don't touch anything!" He let go of her and walked over to Canto; though he didn't forget to pocket the turret. "Get up." He then turned to Abbie. "You have a cellar?"

She stood in shock that he would even ask such a thing. Did he mean to put them all down there? Her eyes were intense as she took in a deep breath. "No."

"Security system?"

"Why are you…"

"Don't ask questions, just answer them! You understand me?"

Abbie nodded her head and walked over to the back door. It lead to the ally and was always locked. "This is it."

He pushed past her, his fingers pressing different numbers randomly. Reaching into one of the pouches on his belt, Gunner took out a small rectangle device. It was shoved into a small outlet on the side. His brow knitted. "Alright then. No communications can get in and certainly none can get out." He came face to face with Abbie; a snarl on his lips. "That also means security guns are on auto. One touch of that button to activate the doors or windows will cause you to be pulverized."

Canto gulped. "Believe him Abby! He means business!"

There were several more groans from Mac. Gunner sighed, his blaster still in hand. "Where can we put him?"

"There is a spare room down the hall." Abbie answered with her finger extended. Her mother had not uttered another word since their first meeting with the clones. Tantine Ur'land was not one for words in a tight situation. She watched as Gunner slipped Mac over his shoulders. "Here let me…"

Gunner walked right past her and down the hall. Abbie only took a second to linger her gaze and then turned to her mother. "Everything will be alright. Just don't do anything stupid, mother. Please."

Tantine felt tears well in her eyes. "Dear, he's a clone. Everyone knows they are murders with no feelings. He will kill us!"

"Mother, don't talk like that."

Abbie grew silent when Gunner had come back into the kitchen. He wiped his mouth with his arm. "Is there anyone else that I should be weary of?"

"No, my father won't be home for a while." Canto stated, only to be hushed by his sister. "Well, he is."

"How long is a while?" Gunner asked.

Abbie sighed. "We don't know during these times. He comes and goes on a whim."

Gunner placed his blaster in its holster. He didn't know what else there was to do. Everything that needed to be done was taken care of. Suddenly he was reminded of something else. "Got any food?"

Walking over to the counter, Abbie reached into a jaw. She extended her hand out to him. "Just these tablets and some things in the back room. There are left overs in the unit over…"

Without a word, Gunner walked over to the chrome cabinet and ripped open the doors. He quickly reached up and grasped anything that he could reach. The savory taste of meat made his senses go wild. It had been a good day in which he hadn't eaten.

Abbie rested her hand upon her mother's shoulder as they watched the clone eat like a wild animal. They were all afraid of what lay a head for them.


	4. Plans Foild and Broken Fences

Hmmm... heres the next chapter and I hope this is a good one. I will warn some of you now that the rating may change drasticly in the next few chapters. Ya know... adult themes and such. Thats just a warning to all. Ok, go and read and REVIEW! Please?

* * *

One would have never known that there was sadness in the household of the Ur'land's. It was a place of great joy and merry measure. Everyone would come to the parties hosted by the noble woman of the house, Tantine. Yes, this was a haven in the times of great storms. Too bad there was not a place that the Urland family could run to. They had become prisoners in their own home.

Canto had fallen asleep by the backdoor; his arms clinging onto a down pillow. It was nearing dawn and so he wasn't the only one who had drifted off into slumber. Lady Tantine herself had dozed off on her sofa in the living room. The house lay in silence.

With her knees pressed to her chest, Abbie gazed into the darkness of the sitting room. She had been there for hours. Her mind was thinking of many ways in which to escape and warn the guard but it seemed impossible. The clone had made sure to do the finishing touches to keep them within their home.

She watched him leave their presence an hour ago to tend to his friend. A chill caused her skin to dimple. The comlink would be of no use to her now for all the communication signals were cancelled out. What did she have to do to get rid of him? The only thing that came to mind was having his friend back on his feet. She sighed.

For what seemed to be a flicker of a moment, her eyes closed. It felt like a few seconds to Abbie but when they opened once more, she could see dawn peaking through the windows. Her eyes turned to the doorway. The clone had left his friend and began to walk up the winding stair case. She bit her bottom lip. This was her chance to go and check out the room they were in.

Slowly, she rose to her feet. Abbie made certain to be light on her feet. When she came to the door, her fingers grazed over the small button on the side. It swished open.

Eyes of blue swept the room. Nothing had changed that much to her knowledge. There were just weapons in the corner and some armor off to the side. She took a few more steps until she was at the side of the bed. Her hand rested upon the wounded clone's forehead. Brows knitted in fret for he was blanketed in sweat. Had he more problems then what was discovered last night? She leaned in closer.

Suddenly her hand was grasped tightly. A small gasp of fright escaped her when Mac began to babble sentences of gibberish. She tried to free herself but he only persisted in trying to get her to understand. He then began to shake violently. Abbie was truly frightened.

Gunner, roaring with a newly kindled fire, came bounding down the stairs when he heard the commotion. He entered the room. His face was a sea of rage as he gazed from Abbie to Mac. "What the fuck did you do to him?" he screamed.

Shaking in fright, Abbie shook her head. "Noth… nothing…"

Raising his arm, Gunner shoved Abbie into the wall. She fell with a thud but that was the least of her problems. Gunner had his sniper rifle aimed at her. "You stupid…"

Before Gunner could finish his fit, Mac began to murmur. His body still shook and the sweat didn't stop. Gunner lowered the gun and placed a hand on Mac's chest. He had no clue what was going on with his friend and wasn't equipped to handle this.

Abbie rose from the floor. Her eyes, once wide, were now scanning over the sick man. She folded her arms across her chest. The mood hadn't changed but she decided to push the out burst from her mind. No one had ever been violent to her before. It was quick the experience.

"What's wrong with him?" Gunner spat out in desperation.

"I don't know." Abbie shook her head. "He has a high fever. It could be anything depending on…"

"Depending on what?"

"Depending on where you were, what you touched. Naboo is…"

Gunner cut her off. "We were in the forest."

"It's Coop," Came a voice from behind the two of them. Both looked over their shoulders to see Tantine in the doorway. Neither had noticed her even open the door. "He needs to break the fever or his internal organs will cook within him. The temperature heightens each hour."

Gunner shook his head. He was back to a place that he didn't want to venture. Diseases like this were encountered on Felucia. Once he saw a clone's skin eaten away over a period of a week; it even dissolved his eyeballs while he was alive. He shuttered. "What do we do?"

Abbie watched her mother step forward with a courage that seldom was seen. The woman was known to be stern but no one believed it. For the most part, this tiny blonde, was meek and gentile. "I tell you this clone; I will not help your friend." She paused when he reached for his gun. "And your weapons will not aid your cause. We will take care of him if you follow my conditions."

For the first time in his life, Gunner grew silent to hear out another. Tantine grasped his weapon. "You will not wave guns around. You will not have them period. Second; you will lift this contraband of our communications."

"No fucking way!"

Gunner went to grasp his weapon back but Tantine held it to her chest. "Three, the language will stop." Her head tilted. "You want to help you friend, don't you?"

There was a quick glance behind him then to Tantine. He didn't like how these people were but it was proving that weapons would not bully them around any longer. This was the worse case scenario that could happen to a clone. Gunner narrowed his glance. "Anything else?"

Abbie locked her gaze upon her mother, waiting for her reply. The awkwardness lifted when Tantine let out a deep breath through her nose. "If you intend on staying here then you will be our guest; not our enemy. But this will only last until your friend is well enough to leave. Until then and until then only, this will no longer be a hostile situation."

"You'll rat us out the first chance you get!"

Tantine shook her head. "None of the like will happen. Now give me your weapons and I will put them in the cabinet. You can know where they are but I expect them not to move."

Annoyed, Gunner gritted his teeth. He hoped that this lady was one that kept her word, if not; he swore he was going to kill her. And by God, was he ever going to have a good time doing it. Reaching to his belt, Gunner loosened it and then passed it to Tantine. He pulled a small blaster from his side, a knife from his boot, a stun gun from his other boot, and a switch blade from his left arm. Abbie was amazed at some of the places this guy had weapons. She stood in awe for a few minutes until all the weapons were disarmed and on the floor.

"Abbie, take these, put them away and then make a bath. Fill it with ice and salts. Don't forget the towels." Tantine ordered.

Gunner didn't say a word as Tantine walked over to the bed. She rolled up her brown sleeves. Her hands were soft to look upon though her arms were strong. Tantine turned to Gunner. "Help me get this off of him." She sighed, taking full opportunity to give orders. "Come on, don't lag. He doesn't have the time for it."

Taking off his gloves, Gunner went to the other side of the bed and began to take the rest of the armor off of Mac. He then unzipped his jump suit. Abbie came back in with her long chestnut tresses now in a loose bun. She handed a towel to Gunner who wrapped it around Mac.

Abbie left the room and raced up the stairs, leaving her mother and Gunner to help Mac to the bath. Each grasped an arm and slowly ascended the steps. Unfortunately for them, there were a good twenty steps and all of them agonizing. Gunner decided that Mac needed to get back into lifting weights again.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Mac was then put into the bath. Mac squirmed from the chilly water. Tantine picked up a bucket off the floor as Abbie began to run a face cloth over Mac's face.

Tantine turned to Gunner. "I think it high time that you disarm the system. That was all the ice we had, Clone."

Reluctantly, Gunner followed behind Tantine. He turned to look over his shoulder only to see Abbie humming to a delirious Mac.

It was noon by the time that Canto had returned with a fresh bucket of ice. His dimples were plump with excitement. "The line was even longer today then it was last week Mama!"

Tantine took the bucket from her son and handed it to Gunner. He had not left the kitchen to check on Mac since he was last upstairs. Eyes were locked on the cabinet. He was sitting in a kitchen with the enemy without a weapon upon him. How he was burning inside. If word got back, he would be labeled the 501st weakling.

"Take this upstairs."

Gunner broke out of his daydreaming to see the bucket in his face. He stood up and took the bucket with a grunt. His steps were more like stomps and he didn't even quite his nerves when entering the bathroom.

Like a faithful animal, Abbie was still with Mac. He was soaking wet from head to toe though his moans had died into slumber. Abbie turned to look over her shoulder. "Pour it in. I think he is not going to wake up for a while so adding the ice won't disturb him."

Gunner poured the ice into the tub. He would have laughed if this were in any other circumstance. Mac was one for modesty. Never would he change in front of the guys. To see him in a tub with nothing but a towel to cover him, would make Mac die of embarrassment. He kneeled down on the opposite side of the tub. "How long does he have to be in there?"

"Oh, a good while. His fever hasn't broken yet." Abbie turned her sapphire eyes upon Gunner; their intensity gnawing upon his hard soul. "Have you no other cloths for him but a jump suit?"

Gunner shook his head.

With a sigh, she took the cloth and wrung it over Mac's head. "He is lucky."

"You act as though this is a normal thing."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Coop is common in the swamps. We don't know how we get it but somehow, some do."

"That kid was out in the forest tramping around. How come he didn't get it?"

"Because he has had it before." Abbie sighed once again while her face grew perplexed; eyes back upon Mac. "You take him hostage and still he is civil toward you."

"You're being civil."

A flash of distain washed over her. She shook her head. "Its called being polite. That's far from anything you show."

"Were in a war sweetheart, get used to it."

"So whoever has the bigger gun wins? That sounds silly to me. You guys are just a bunch of little boys playing with guns."

Gunner grew darker. To him this was more then playing; this was his life. Ever since he was born, he was trained to be a killing machine. He was taught to have one goal and one goal only; to be a solider no matter what the cost. "What do you know? You're just a woman. I should have…"

"Should have what?" Abbie glared him down. "Shot me? Oh right, that's the only thing your good at!"

In a fit of fury, Gunner reached across the tub and grasped Abbie by her hair. Bobby pins flew to the ground as she tried to free herself. "Let me go!"

"Your mother may have taken my weapons but I could still take your head clean off with my hands!"

Abbie grunted. She reached down into her pocket and took out her pairing knife. In one swift lunge, she had sliced it across his cheek. Gunner released her from his grasp and pressed his hand to the cut. "You little bitch!"

He quickly jumped to his feet and came to the other side of the tub. Abbie stumbled backward her hand extended toward him; the blade dripping with crimson. "Stay back!"

Suddenly, laughter emitted from him. He took a step backward and shook his head. "Silly little bitch. You think you can stop me with a knife? Just wait till you sleep. I'll get you then."

Pure fear ran through her veins. Her eyes were wide when he backed away from him. Was he this insane? Were they both like this? All the stories of clones came flooding back to her like a wave upon the shore. Things would never smooth out and as long as these clones were in this home, she would be fearful.

Gunner kicked the wall and stormed out of the room.

The knife dropped from her hand and came to a rest upon the floor. Abbie hung her head as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

* * *

Can I be as so bold to ask which character the best is so far? I personally like Gunner for his 'I don't give a damn about anyone and anything.' So awesome. 


	5. Restless Warrior

Well... it has been a while hasn't it. I am glad to see more people are taking an interest! I promise to be more active when making chapters. I PROMISE!

* * *

A sniper rifle lifted toward the beach head. Its scope glimmered in the sun light as the sound of metal grew louder. The earth began to rumble and the seas shake. Hundreds of droids came in fleets with tanks in-between the masses. It was a scene from stories of old but with its own twists.

The roar of a Wookie split the sound barrier. Within moments the horrors began. Blasters fired, tanks blasted, and clones fell one by one.

Breath from a nearby pedestal halted. It was the moment of truth, the first shot from a fresh recruit. He pulled the trigger and down came a droid. The clone grinned from under his helmet as he fired another.

He cocked his gun and rolled on his stomach. This practice continued for a matter of minutes until he needed to reload. There was nothing like the thrill of battle. Simulations and testing didn't compare to the real thing. It was sweet; sweet as honey.

Turning his attention back on the battlefield, he aimed and scouted the beach. His brow knit when he heard a clicking noise. Dark eyes swung to the left. In horror, he leapt to his feet and began to run. A blast echoed into the air and the pedestal burst into flames.

Gunner jumped to his feet. He was in full battle stance though he discovered that he was far from a battle. Canto sat with jaw dropped.

The clone cleared his throat in an attempt to clear the embarrassment from his face. He walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. It was hard to sleep when memories came to haunt him. Battle was said to be glory but at times, he didn't agree.

Sitting in one of the navy couches, Gunner propped his elbows on his knees. He quirked a brow at the doorway. "You have a problem?"

Canto sat down; eyes full of curiosity. "Who's Alaya?"

Gunner gave a dirty look to the boy. "What?"

"Alaya. You kept saying the name in your sleep. Not to mention making funny noises."

When Gunner turned his face from Canto, the boy scooted closer on his bottom. The clone sighed. "She was a Jedi."

"A Jedi? You knew a Jedi?"

"I fought along side of them."

There was a pause from the boy as he thought of his next question. He had so many of them. "But father says the clones killed all the Jedi." He shook his head. "Did you kill her?"

"Do you have nothing better to do then bug me?"

"Well, I would bug my sister but she is in her room reading some funny looking purple pad. Her door is locked."

Gunner turned his gaze back to Canto. "What did you say?"

Canto went to speak but Gunner had already risen from the couch. He quickly went up the stairs; taking them two at a time. Tantine had come out of her room but didn't leave the door frame. Gunner took his foot and kicked in the door. It was a blessing that these older homes had doors made from thin chrome or his foot would have broken.

He stormed up to her and ripped the pad out of Abbie's hands. "Where did you get this?"

She stared at him with her breath quickening. "I…"

"This is mine!"

"I didn't know it was yours!" She stood to her feet; feeling boldness over come her. If he tried to touch her once again then he would receive more then just a cut. "There's nothing important on it."

Gunner had to admit that there was nothing that would cause him to give away any plans for the planet. They were just his thoughts typed out and recorded. He wanted to hit her. If it were one of the men from the 501st he would have done worse but he didn't this time. Maybe it was the fact that Tantine was watching in the hall. Having to repress his actions was causing him to go insane. He threw the pad onto the floor and crushed it with his boot.

"Woman!" He cried. "Get me my weapons."

Tantine stepped into the room. "I will not."

"I am leaving."

"What about…"

Gunner rolled his eyes; anger pulsating through his temples. "This is stupid! You are treating me like some sort of mindless house guest! I am a solider of the Republic! I invaded your home and this is turning out to be some little game! Well lady, I am not playing!"

He left the room and tromped down the stairs. The cabinet door was torn off the hinges as he searched for his weapons; they weren't there. His fist smashed on the wall; creating a hole. "Where are they?"

Breathing through his nose, Gunner came face to face with Tantine. She only glared back at him. He sneered. His fingers wrapped out a knife lay out on the kitchen table. There was no way he was staying here any longer. Guns or no guns, he was getting back to his ship.

"You will not make it far, Clone" Tantine called after him.

Gunner stormed out the back door ignoring her cries. He crept down the back allies with eyes wide open. Everything was so different in the day light. Children giggled and people walked about. He shook his head from the shadows. If they only knew of the troubles that were to come; they would be screaming in fear.

His movements were now a lot slower. Guards were everywhere. They were as popular as rats in a sewer; you could never get rid of them.

He crouched down behind a bush. Whispers began to echo in his head. The message was one he could not hear for he tried to block them. Pressing his back to a wall, Gunner slipped into another ally. He then almost lost his balance from colliding with a woman. Her brown eyes grew wide in horror. "Ah! Someone help me!" She began to scream. "Clones!"

Gunner grasped the knife tighter in his hand. He was about to jab the woman when blaster fire exploded into the air. Quickly turning on his heel, Gunner charged the guard. His arms wrapped about the guard. He began to stab the guard in the chest until the blade became lodged in his chest.

The guard fell to the ground chocking for air. Gunner wiped his chin with his arm though it wasn't time to rest just yet. Another guard came rushing to the scene. He took one look at the dying man and aimed for Gunner.

A pang of pain came over Gunner as he heard his chest plate crack. More blasters were shot. Gunner gripped his stomach and turned to run. The allies seemed to stretch on for miles. His eyes were growing watery and his eye sight was becoming a blur. Finally Gunner collapsed on the ground. The last thing his ears picked up was a whisper.

_I'm coming for you._

Gunner awoke with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He shot up and threw off the cloth that covered his face. It was a surprise to see that he was once again in the Ur'land house hold. He expected to be lodged in a jail cell or dead.

He suddenly burst out in a cry of pain. His chest was throbbing. Brown eyes turned to his side. Abbie sat upon a chair, her hand clutched the side of the end table. Slowly, Gunner lay back down. "What the fuck am I doing back here?"

"Canto followed you."

"Slimy little…"

Abbie bent over and picked up the cloth from the floor. Her words were calm and soft. She seemed to be a different person; well, at least the one he knew of last night. "Don't swear. It's one of the rules."

He rolled his eyes.

She took out a pair knife that looked awfully familiar to Gunner. He jolted when she brought it to his chest. With a sigh, Abbie shook her head. "You were shot three times in the chest with a blaster. Any other man would have died." She stood to her feet. "I need to cut out the burnt flesh or it will get infected."

"I know what needs to be done."

"If you did you wouldn't have acting like a child."

He gritted his teeth. "Maybe I don't trust you with knives."

"Maybe I should have left you out there to be turned into a sack of meat!"

Silence took over the room. Gunner turned his head away from her knowing gaze. Without warning, he felt the knife digging into his flesh. He grunted. "God dam it woman!"

Abbie didn't reply to his outburst but continued her task. "What you did was stupid. Now the city of Theed is on a man hunt for you." She made a face while trying to get the deeper pieces. "They came to our door."

Gunner gripped the bed post, though he took a moment to let he be truly baffled. "You didn't turn us in?"

"What's the point?" She took a cloth and began to clean out the wound. "Word has spread through the city that hundreds of clones have landed on the outskirts. They are planning to invade the city. The Gungans have been rumored to be whipped out."

"Shouldn't you leave?"

Abbie thought for a moment. She didn't want to answer that question; not now. "No one is leaving. We have faith in our military unit."

Gunner grasped her wrist. "You just told me, what was the point. There is doubt there."

Pulling away from his grasp, she shook her head. Abbie wasn't about to let him know she had some contradicting thoughts. As long as Naboo remained untouched then her life would go on being simple. She wasn't going to fret about the war. "You will either make it back to your lines or will wind up a prisoner. Either way, someone wins."

"No one wins in war."

"That's something I would never think you would say. You seem to be the perfect killing machine ever since you stormed into my home."

Gunner felt fresh blood trickle down the sides of his chest. He then felt a warm cloth against his skin. After everything he did to this girl, she still took care of him. What was that human motivation to nurture and love? He for certain had never felt it. Could a clone even possess the right components to act out such a feeling?

"You should go look at Mac."

"Oh, so Mac is his name? Mac what?"

He glared at her. "Mac."

"Don't get so defensive. Don't you prefer to be called by a name instead of clone? I know I hate being call girl and woman."

"Names mean nothing."

Abbie dipped the cloth into the warm basin. "Names mean everything. They are what tell us apart from others. It's our own personal identity. You must be called something."

"Gunner."

"Gunner." She nodded. "That's interesting."

He was a little hesitant but continued to talk. "I am Clone No.184 Of the 501st."

"That is a mouthful. So how did Gunner come about?"

Running his tongue over his teeth, he sat up. "Do you have any bandages for this. I don't want to be bleeding everywhere."

Abbie reached behind her and grasped a small white roll. She began to wrap it about his chest; her eyes keeping locked on the floor. "You didn't answer my question."

"I am not at liberty to answer it." He stated bluntly.

"Oh, it's a secret." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "Well, my name isn't a secret so I will tell it to you. It's Abbie. Some call me Seave for reasons I cannot understand but I don't hate it."

When she had finished wrapping his chest, Abbie tied in a knot. Gunner nodded his head and rose from the bed. He reached behind him and pulled on the sleeves of his jump suit. It had been a while since he had taken off his armor; let alone let his skin breath. He did up the zipper as Abbie walked out of the room without a second glance.


	6. An Opportunity

Yay! Another chapter! I reallt want to know what you guys think of this one since I was torn by two different directions. I hope this was the right one to take! Enjoy!

* * *

Shivers ran up and down the spine of Tantine as she exited her bedroom. In her hand she clutched the small chip which was given to her by the guard. She had no idea how far advanced this war was becoming. People only knew of the battle in space above them and not of the advancing troops of the 501st.

Soon she wouldn't have to live in fear in her own home. Her breaths grew silent when she put the chip in her pocket. No one would be able to see this.

Walking across the hall, she came to her daughter's bed room. There was the wounded clone yet he was wake. Tantine could feel her heart leap. It was not of joy but of fear. Now they had two clones awake and alert. "When did he wake?"

"Not too long ago." Replied Abbie.

"Where is the other one?" Tantine didn't feel that she needed to guard her words for Mac seemed in and out of reality. "They are to be watched."

Abbie nodded her head while placing another wet towel upon Mac's forehead. "Down stairs with Canto. As for this one… he ate and for some reason is back into rambling and delusions."

"Well, that will be his curse for a while till it gets out of his system." Tantine sighed. "It's late."

"I will stay awake for the night."

"No Abbie…"

The younger woman shook her head. "No, it's ok. He won't fall asleep either and I am more capable of staying awake longer then any of you. It's ok Mother."

Abbie stood to her feet. She picked up the empty bowl and headed for the door. Tantine then grasped her arm. "Don't think you have to act brave. I will understand."

A smile came from Abbie as she left her mother's side. It was hard to be the newly dubbed eldest. She had so much baggage yet no one would guess that it was true. This experience was not as frightening as when it had first begun. Clones were just like humans. Yes, she had said different to Gunner earlier but she didn't mean it.

Her foot steps lead her down the steps and to the long hall. She fell short upon reaching the kitchen. Eyes gazed into the dark room only to find Canto asleep on the floor. She sighed though was startled to catch a glimpse of a shadow in the corner.

Flicking on the lights, Abbie took a step forward. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Gunner replied from his spot on the corner.

There was awkwardness in the air that Abbie had never felt before. She placed the bowl on the counter. It felt odd to sit beside the clone with a smile on her face. Adjusting her long pink skirts, Abbie leaned in over his shoulder. "Doesn't look like nothing to me."

Gunner kept his eyes upon the device in his hands. He watched the scene of children laughing and playing ball in the street. "Who are these people?"

"That's my family." Abbie pointed to a small boy who had leapt upon a girl's back. "That's me when I was very young."

"All these people are your family?"

"Well… no… but that's my cousin and my best friend."

Gunner pointed to the boy with frizzy black hair. It amazed him to see children who smiled. All he ever saw was crying and terror. He had never laughed like that when he was younger. What kind of twisted world was this? "Who's that then?"

Abbie smiled. "That's my brother."

When Gunner had turned to look at her, she didn't gaze away from the screen. Her hand had dropped to her side by now, leaving them to play with the folds of her skirt. "He's dead now." She continued when he said nothing. "He was a pilot for the Republic."

Gunner didn't add to what she had said but rather turned off the device. "Canto gave this to me to look at."

"Oh, that's ok." Abbie tilted her head. One could tell there were so many thoughts running through her mind. "Life would be better if everyone just pushed aside their differences and learned to get along."

Gunner shot Abbie a look of pity as he placed the device in her lap. "All of us can't dream of fantasy."

"But it's not fantasy! Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be normal; if you didn't have to fight?"

"That question is obsolete to my thinking."

Abbie grasped his hand in hers. She wanted him to understand that he had a choice. Why was he fighting it? He knew; he just had to. "No, it's not! You're just afraid; afraid of a world that you don't understand. I don't even understand it sometimes."

Gunner stood to his feet, his brow wrinkled in anger. He could feel his wall breaking. Every year that went by only caused him to grow harder. Just a day ago Gunner was ready to blow these people's heads off. Now, he couldn't even find the energy to smack Abbie down with a fatal blow. "I'm not afraid!"

"Gunner…" Abbie slowly stood and walked up behind Gunner. "It is understandable if you are but just can't admit it. I didn't mean what I stated earlier; about you being fake. You're not. It is apparent to me that you're fighting for reasons you have no clue of. This war is a waste of life."

For a flicker of a moment, Abbie grasped onto Gunner's attention but then all at once, the inspiration was gone. He turned to face her, his temples pulsating. "A waste of life? My friends, brothers, have died in order to secure peace in this galaxy! They did not die in vain!"

"Peace…" Abbie shook her head, her eyes showing forth a frustration without holding back. "You think this is peace? Civilizations are being wiped out but all that is caused is more chaos."

"You're Queen started this rebellion and we will finish it!"

Suddenly Abbie was truly shocked. She was flabbergasted to say the least. "What are you talking about? Were defending ourselves! You came to us; we didn't come to you!"

Gunner grasped her by her arms and began to tighten his grasp. "Looking into advanced weapons is called defense? You're planet is planning on destroying the Empire we have created! If you would just lie down you're version of peace then my men wouldn't have to die! Your people are bringing this upon themselves!"

She squirmed in his grasp; her face turning into a sea of pain. Her lips parted though no words were allowed to pass. Canto sat up and glanced over to where the battle raged. "What's all the yelling for?"

Gunner released Abbie. She didn't even give him a second glance when heading over to her brother's side. "It's time for bed Canto."

The boy eagerly ascended the steps with his sister in toe. Canto was truly baffled by the yelling since he thought the tension was beginning to lighten. He didn't understand why adults had to be fierce with their emotions.

These thoughts plagued him until he was safe within the haven of his bedroom. He flopped upon the bed without a care to change into his night clothes. "Abbie…"

She turned to face her brother, head tilted. "What is it?"

"I don't think he is so bad." He replied.

There was a pause from Abbie. She didn't know how to reply to the boy. How could she explain that her mind couldn't let go of her first impression; of what the clone army had done. Sitting upon the edge of the bed, she sighed. "Canto, things aren't as simple as you see them. This is a war whether we want to believe it or not. These clones are tools of evil."

"Evil?" Canto's eyes filled with questions. "They act just like us. They laugh."

"They also kill and hate for no good reason; only because their master beacons."

He thought for a moment before answering Abbie. Then, as if a light went off in his head, he squirmed till he was under the covers. "You go when called. You believe what you believe because of our queen. I think they just need someone to love them. No one loves them Abbie. That's why Gunner is so mean most of the time, I think."

"Canto…" Abbie tried to protest but he had turned his back to her. She knew he wasn't asleep but it was evident that he didn't wish to talk anymore. "Good night."

Quietly, she rose from the bed and turned off the lights. The moonlight beamed upon the hall and illuminated the hall. There was no way to forget what he brother had said. He was just a child. How could he know how adults felt? Ha, that was a good question to even ask her heart. Did she even know how she felt? No.

A pang hit her chest when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Gunner wasn't in the kitchen anymore. She turned her head in the direction of the spare room down the hall. Her head was screaming for reasons she didn't understand. She couldn't very well go to bed since hers was occupied by a delirious clone.

Eyes scanned the room only to find Gunner staring out the window. He knew she was there. It was hard for him not to notice when people snuck up on him. Over the years his senses had doubled in range though he didn't acknowledge her presence.

Abbie took a few steps forward, trembling with every inch she moved. Her hands clasped together when she came to the window. She wanted to look at him but she couldn't. It could have been the sea of stars above that caught her attention.

Being right beside someone and not being able to say a word, was a strange experience for her. She always had something to say. Oh, but now she was speechless. Mustering all her strength, Abbie turned to face Gunner.

Shadows were one to play tricks upon the eyes and now she thought they were working over time. The once rugged lines upon his brows appeared distinguished and handsome. His skin was even deeper then the natural bronze. Could she admit these things to her mind? No, she couldn't! Her gaze was long and intense but he still wouldn't look her way.

This was too much for Abbie. She was screaming at herself for even coming in this room. How stupid was she. Canto was wrong, so very wrong. Just as she turned to leave, a hand grasped her wrist. Abbie wanted to grimace from the touch yet it was gentle and no tension was present. She turned to see Gunner come closer. His hand had released her from his grip, though they had come to rest upon her cheeks.

Gunner wasn't afraid of anything though why did his stomach ache and his knees become as jelly. It wasn't hard to take the next step. He pressed his lips to hers which only ignited a fire long thought dead. She wasn't protesting. The feeling of her cool hands upon his neck sent shivers down his spine.

The slow and intimate kisses advanced into a heated battle of passion. Abbie suddenly felt the mattress pressing against her back as Gunner weighted her down. He wasn't tall but he sure made up for it in bulk. She wrapped her legs about his waist, pulling him closer to her.

Gunner was quick to advance and needed no signal from her. His hand slipped up her long skirts. A small gasp was emitted from Abbie though it was silenced by another flood of kisses.

Her hands skimmed over his black body suit. She raised them to his neck and pulled the zipper down to his naval. The bandages upon his chest were tight but she could still feel the toned muscles underneath. Breaking away from his lips, Abbie lifted her head and began to kiss the nape of his neck.

Gunner pulled his hand from under her skirts and shed the sleeves of his suit. Abbie followed by undoing the back of her dress. She only had time to free her chest before Gunner had pulled her close to him once more. The nipples of her breast hardened when she felt his hand caress them.

This wasn't the end of this new adventure, for a sudden force shook her body. Abbie's eyes grew wide. She wrapped her arms about his back and burrowed her face in his shoulder. It was hard to say no for she had never experienced feelings like this. She had never been this way with anyone.

Gunner closed his eyes when he entered her. He couldn't hold it any longer. It had been quite a while since he had been intimate with a woman. To be honest, it had been quite a while since he had even seen one. Oh, how he wanted more of this but when it came, he reveled in it.

His movements became faster as began to peak. Abbie had grown accustomed to the new feeling and was now moaning in pleasure. She flung her head back upon the pillow only to let out a sharp groan. Ripples pulsated throughout her thighs. Gunner, out of breath and quite flushed, rested his head upon Abbie's chest.

Closing her eyes, Abbie placed both hands upon his head; her eyes closing.

Gunner lay awake in the still of night with only a blanket to cover him. His thoughts were obviously dwelling on the present. Oh, what a mess his mind had got him into. Who could blame him though? When you have a beautiful woman all alone in the darkness, what else would a man do? He paused in thought. Was he really a man? Abbie did say she didn't mean her angered words but truth was hitting him like a metal butt of a blaster. Did he even have a soul?

His thoughts were interrupted by the stir of Abbie. She was nestled under his arm, her hands limp on his chest. It was truly odd, for this time, this night; the sinful act was not just something to satisfy his urges. What was this feeling erupting in his heart? It almost felt as though, this… this was perfect. This was what he wanted.

Abbie opened her eyes in the darkness. She was giggling in her mind for she didn't believe that everything about tonight was not a dream. No longer was she a mere girl. "What's the matter?" her voice rang plainly.

"Nothing." Gunner replied.

Abbie rested on her side and propped her head up with her hand. "I can see through you."

Gunner copied her movements though he didn't have a smile on his face. It was fun to play around. War was the time when things like this happened allot but he was troubled for he didn't look at it that way. "You would be the first."

"Maybe Canto is right."

"Right about what."

A sudden sadness entered her eyes. "To the Empire you are just a number but here you could be so much more. What good would it do to live your life without reason?"

"I have reason."

"Not your reason though… just a power hungry man's."

He could have hit her for that comment. All his life he was trained to fight for one man and one man alone. At first he did wonder what it would be like but the years had been cruel. Gunner's heart was a block of stone. He was happy that way, or so he told himself. Why did this woman have to chip away at its grey exterior? "I once thought those things."

"What would make you turn the other way?"

Gunner sighed. "I once met a woman with an extraordinary spirit. It raged like a fire throughout our days on Felucia. She made me rethink my whole life and I almost left the 501st. I had a chance to run from my lines and disappear into a new world."

"She must have been something else. I have never met anyone like that before." Abbie pulled the covers over her chest. "What happened to her?"

"She's dead." Gunner lay on his back. "I could have saved her but I wasn't strong enough."

Abbie was truly confused by his statement. "Don't say such things… everything happens for a reason and that was just meant to be. Just think, you wouldn't be here today if you ran." She sat up and leaned over him, till she could feel his warm breath upon her face. "You wouldn't be here."

At that moment, Gunner reached up and gently grasped the back of her neck, pulling her down until their lips joined. He didn't want to comment. He didn't want to think. All he wanted was for the dawn never to break for he had no clue what he would do next.


	7. Mission Complete, My Lord

Now don't I feel like a cow for leaving this sit for months? Oh well, what can I do? I do hope you like this chapter. I am trying to finish this up before my Christmas break is over that way all I will have to do is post a chapter once every week. Let's just hope I didn't scare you all away, lol!

* * *

The morning had come sooner then expected. It was a blessing to have everyone sleeping in, for it gave Abbie time to collect herself. There was a smile upon her lips unlike any other. She had found a foundation in which not to fake her happiness; no matter how shaky it was. Her foot steps then lead her to the hall though she was caught off guard. Tantine grasped her daughter's shoulder. "Abbie, come in here." 

Abbie tilted her head but obeyed the instruction of her mother. Mother and daughter didn't exchange words for a while and so Abbie was on guard. "What is it?"

"I have urgent news." Tantine paused, her hands stroking her daughter's face. "Your father is coming home sooner then expected."

"Oh, mother. What are we going to do?"

When there was no answer from her mother, Abbie took a step back. "When is he coming?"

"Abbie dear, I think this situation has become more fierce then expected. I didn't want you to find out till now. You seem to be chatting an awful lot with that clone. I didn't want you to slip up on information."

"You're going to turn them in?" Abbie shook her head. She knew that this was going to happen sooner or later but why now? Something, deep inside of her, told herself that she could change Gunner. He had a good spirit in him. He only needed a chance. "Mother…"

Tantine grasped her daughter's shoulders. "Your father doesn't know."

Suddenly the door to Tantine's room went flying. There, in his body suit and amour, was Gunner. He ripped Tantine away from Abbie and laid hold of the girl. His hand gripped her arm.

Abbie nearly shuttered from the danger in his eyes. What had happened to make him to be so angry? Then, as if on queue, he shoved a comlink in her face. "You have been hiding this from me!" He shook her. "How long would it be till you decided it would be wise to give it back? Huh? This is our only line of communication!"

Standing to her feet, Tantine stood between the two. Her face was as fierce as Gunners. He let go of Abbie and took a step back. "Next time you decide to have a little visit, make sure you have everything you came with."

Tantine flashed a questionable look upon her daughter. Turning her eyes upon the floor, Abbie wanted to cry. "I didn't want you to have it because…"

"Because what?" Gunner shouted.

"Because then you would leave." Abbie shouted at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't you remember anything I said? Look what you are when you have a line to war. You're a monster. You weren't last night. You were kind… and gentle." Just as her voice began to grow quite, she shook her head and stayed strong. "If you value your heart then you will put down the comlink. Don't be cold. It's lonely over there."

Gunner could feel his arm weaken as he gazed into Abbie's eyes. He could do this. Slowly his fingers began to uncoil about the comlink. A sigh escaped his lips though a crackling noise followed. He could hear the muffled voices of his fellow clones.

Taking a step closer, Abbie wanted to reach out and grasp it from him. He was so close but old habits die hard. Gunner pressed down on a small red button and held it to his face. "Clone No.186 of the 501st sending out a distress. Man down, no escape."

No answer came from the comlink. Tantine gently placed her hands upon Abbie's shoulders as a response came through.

"Gunner?" There was another pause. "Gunner is that you?"

Gunner nearly fainted from the suspense though he was overjoyed to recognize the voice. "Kurt? Oh, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"No shit. Where are you?"

Gunner turned his back to the women. "I don't know exactly but I'm in town; in a local's home. Mac is with me and he's in rough shape. He needs medical attention."

"Sit tight Gunner, we'll be there soon."

Clipping the comlink to his belt, Gunner left the room. His boots tromped upon the floor and didn't stop till he came to Abbie's room. He kicked the bed. "Mac, get up."

The clone slowly sat up, sleep engulfing his eyes. "What?"

"Division 3 is coming in after us. From what I know they could be here any moment." Gunner could hear screams echo into the air. He smirked. "Perfect timing."

Gunner patted Mac on the back and quickened his steps till he came to the kitchen. His fingers fumbled with the pantry door. When it was open, Gunner began to load himself back up with weapons. He had just grasped his gun, when Abbie raced to his side. Her eyes were full of anger. "You have what you want. They're here."

He didn't answer her as he set it to auto. Abbie shook her head. "So you're just going to let this opportunity pass you by once again? Ten years down the road will you sob to some other girl about your chances?"

Her hands pushed aside his gun and wrapped about his waist. He wanted to protest but he couldn't find the will. Abbie clung tighter though all she could feel was cold plates. She could no longer hear his heart beat as it had last night. "Gunner, I beg you, don't do this!"

Gunner wanted to hold her, wrap his arms about her but he couldn't. She didn't understand that he wasn't ready. He went to pull her away with his free hand though a disturbance came from behind him. The back door gushed open to reveal a man in a Naboo Military uniform. "Tantine, hurry, come here!" he shouted

Releasing her grip upon Gunner, Abbie's jaw dropped. The man stood in awe his blaster pointed to the clone. He didn't know what to do. Both men had their guns aimed and ready to fire. "Drop your weapon clone."

Gunner wasn't a stupid solider and he knew what this man was. He was the commanding general. No nobler rank could be awarded then this. Gunner smirked. "You think I would be so stupid to do so?" He didn't flinch when Mac came hobbling into the kitchen. Gunner tossed a gun to Mac. "Two against one; that doesn't seem to be good odds my dear General. What brings you here?"

"Can't a man protect his family?"

With Mac at his side, it was hard to compose himself. Abbie's father was a high-ranking officer! She knew this and for that he was angered. Reaching out, he grasped Abbie and wrapped his arm about her neck; her back pressing upon his chest. "I have four good reasons for you to do what I say. Five if I wanted to be manipulative."

Mac's arm began to shake, the fever was still running ramped through his body but he wanted to keep alert. His ears picked up the sound of clones in the distance. Mac moved slowly backward until he took off running for the front door.

Silence entrapped the kitchen until the number of clones multiplied. Gunner didn't have a chance to check who had joined them but it was enough for the General to surrender his weapon. Gunner released Abbie as the other clones cuffed the General. He glowed while embracing Kurt. "What are the odds?"

Kurt shook his head. "Slim to none. You should be dead."

"Lady Luck seems to be on my side." Gunner picked up Mac's helmet and put it on. "What's the status on the battle so far?"

"Lord Vader is in the West of the city advancing fairly quickly. We are in the east in order to throw them off guard; so far its working."

Gunner shook his head. "So far."

"We need to hurry. Are you going to stay behind? Someone needs to watch this rebel waste."

Gunner glanced over his shoulder at the General. Abbie was in the corner, her face emitting her thoughts. She felt betrayed and violated and Gunner knew it. He nodded his head. "I think we have just the leverage to get us into the palace."

Nodding his head, Kurt walked to the General's side. Gunner and Kurt had a relationship that was better then any brotherhood. It was like they knew each other's thoughts. Weird it was, but true. "Alright then, stand up General."

Gunner went to turn but his movements were halted by Abbie. She had released herself from the grip of the clones and smote Gunner. "What are you going to do with him?"

A clone raised his gun, ready to shoot her. Gunner shook his head. Reaching to his belt, he tossed her the comlink. "I'll be back and with your father. Keep out of trouble till then." He nodded his head to the two clones in the corner. "Watch this one. There are two more up stairs. Keep them quite."

Gunner didn't hear the voice of Abbie any longer as he stepped out onto the street. It felt refreshing to be freed from that house. This was a prison without bars; the worse case scenario for any clone. He took the lead with Kurt, his guns set to auto. "We need a back entrance to the palace."

Kurt motioned his head toward the General. "He should know. Try to also find out a safer route. Were exposed and in the open."

"This is the best route chosen by Lord Vader." Gunner remarked.

Suddenly a round of blaster fire speed past Kurt's helmet. He rolled to the side, finding cover behind a set of stairs. Gunner did the same yet he moved back in order to be situated beside the General. He fired a few shots. "For a General, you're not talkative. Others have cursed us out by now."

"I am a man of pride and will not lower myself to your standards, Clone!" He finally spoke. "If you want a way into the palace, then you will be asking a brick wall."

Gunner rolled his eyes. "I have an ultimatum as old as time. Do you dare ask me what it is?"

The General was silent for a moment. He didn't want to betray his Queen and Planet but there was no way he wanted to be without a family. Like his youngest son, he was full of wise words. Maybe this was a time he needed them. "If your technology was so great then you would already have a mapped out area."

"Smartass eh?" Gunner shook his head.

Being a member of the 501st, he knew how to deal with these kinds of people all the time. This situation was not too different from the rest. He stood up, one hand on the trigger of his gun and the other linked with the General. Gunner began to run blindly into the street.

Kurt's eyes nearly burst from their sockets when he saw Gunner acting like a mad man. Lifting his gun, he took out a guard. "Fucking idiot! Gunner!"

Gunner halted midstream with the General in front of him. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small bomb and clipped it to the General's lapel. The guns halted. "Alright, now things are going to go my way."

The General stiffened his upper lip. "What are you doing?"

"Relax," He whispered though his voice grew louder for the masses. "See this man? I'm going to blow his fucking head off and all of you with him if you don't put your guns down. This baby can take out the whole fucking city! So drop them!"

Guards down the walkway were hesitant to do as he asked. There was no way they were going to listen though suddenly their skin grew cold. Three clones suddenly appeared behind the guards. Gunner had always dreamed of this type of scenario but there had never been a time to use it. The guards laid down their weapons.

The other clones came out from their cover and raced over the enemy. Kurt could swear that he was laughing but he was too stressed out to tell. He slapped Gunner's back. "You are one sick son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Naturally," Gunner replied. "Ok phase two comes into action now."

Kurt shook his head. "I am supposed to be the commander here, not you."

"Trust me on this one!" Gunner took off his helmet. "Ok, General, where are all the citizens?"

The General sighed. "They were evacuated within the last hour."

"Impressive. Evacuating in one hour is the best I have seen yet! Ok, guys, strip them down." Gunner shoved the General to the ground. "We don't have time to storm in so disguising would be best for the moment."

Kurt shook his head while taking off his plates. "Haven't you noticed we all look the same? One glance at the lot of us and were as good as dead."

"Put the visors down and don't look suspicious. Now is when the General gets to help and not be out bait." Gunner tapped the General's nose. "General Ur'land, here is what will happen…"

------(&)------

The Queen sat upon her throne, her mind lost in thought. She was too tired to cry or even become angry at the advancing clones. Could it be that this was all over? All she had strived to work for was swirling down into a land of blackness. Her dreams of liberation were crushed.

Standing to her feet, her blue eyes scanned the marble floors. She was alone for the most part. Her staff had fled to secure their families and some had even taken up defending the West end of Theed. A gushing noise came echoing down the throne room and bounced off the large pillars. "General Ur'Land!" she cried. "Have you heard Lord Vader is leading this army? I don't know what to do next."

General Ur'Land saw tears stream down her face and began to smudge her makeup. If only his family was out of danger, he could stop this madness. "Your Highness, please compose yourself."

Her gaze fell from the General to the guards at his side. She hadn't noticed that they were standing in unison; a unison not becoming of their guard. Taking a step back, she shuttered. "General?"

Kurt lifted his visor and the clones followed suit. He aimed his gun at her as the other clones formed a circle about her. "Your rebellion is over your highness."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" cried the General. "She is a prisoner of war!"

Gunner pressed the barrel of his gun to her head. "General Ur'land, you forget one thing: this is a war." He signaled at Kurt with a nod of his head. "Promises are worth nothing."

"Lord Vader, the Queen is in our possession." Kurt spoke into the comlink. "What is your bidding?"

There was a long pause from Kurt for there was no answer from the other end. Everyone was on edge, especially the Queen. Tears were streaming down her face in buckets. She wasn't a child but death had never crossed her mind. Was this the end?

"I want her disposed of," was the reply of Darth Vader.

The room fell silent. Gunner walked over to the General's side and grasped his arm so he could do nothing but watch. There was deadness to the room but it was soon filled with the sound of blaster fire.

Shot after shot echoed about the throne room. Upon the ground laid the mangled body of the Queen of Naboo. It took all of the General's strength to keep his mouth shut. He needed to get back to his family and being a lump upon the ground wouldn't help.

Kurt raised the comlink to his lips once more. "Mission complete, Lord Vader."

* * *

Yay! Now go and post! (does a dance)


End file.
